


Papyrus doesn't feel like playing today

by PapayrousXSaens2001BrianFamGuy



Category: Gravity Falls, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Team Fortress 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Comedy, Gaming, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mountain Dew Red (Be More Chill), Multi, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayrousXSaens2001BrianFamGuy/pseuds/PapayrousXSaens2001BrianFamGuy
Summary: Asriel manages to find a way to free the monsters from their endless cycle of addiction, but is only able to free papyrus before Elon Musk and his combine intercept and detain Asriel. Can Papyrus, in a fight against the world and his deep lustful traumas with sans, really make a difference?
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Papyrus, Elon Musk/Other(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus peeked through the caustic and worn door, the blue light illuminating and broadcasting the occupants shadow along the wall.

Already expecting the scenery that has been ingrained into his mind he let the door swing open, smile on his face although he already knew what was going to happen.

The abuse had started not long after they had moved in together, Papyrus quickly discovering that his presence was undesired, only to be used as a ground, and nothing more.

He should have allowed this dynamic to cease long ago, but has grown fond of the fists and words long ingrained into his mind, knowing that sans was simply expressing the pain the world had bestowed upon him.

He felt honored at being the only person who could see this side of him. So he smiled a conflicted smile. The conflicting feelings he felt subjecting himself to Sans’s abuse ready in his prefrontal cortex.

A sharp pain entered his side. Was this from stress? Was it his body physically trying to stop his childish solutions? No, it was probably the taco bell he had last night with Dipper, But still..

Papyrus couldn’t help but wonder if subjecting himself to Sans would ever help his brother learn to become a better person. Papyrus couldn’t lose him, just like he lost Brain from Family Guy.  
The pain would be too much to bear. And so wavered onward, that emotion drunken strut into his fate.

Papyrus cautiously approaches, the dark room hiding the minefield of cigarettes and gin bottles. Papyrus confidently approaches, he had trekked the wasteland before.

A physical manifestation of Sans’s mental battles (isn’t that so clever I learned about symbolism in my writing class :D), much like Stewie's journey of healing through letting go of his beloved canine friend.

Papyrus had his cut and bruised boney arms up, predicting the incoming bottle of whiskey critting him in the face.

-195 damage.

Even after the bottle hit he continued to approach the little boney man, his brother, his beloved Sans (from undertale if you didn't know who sans is by the way.

Sabs's favorite character is mafumafu they're just so damn cute he really likes that rpg song from them too he thinks when mafumafu laughs after saying "everyone die" it's really cute ;).)

Sans didn't spare papyrus a second glance after the attack, returning to his push on hightower, trying to stop the fucking idiots from capping, counting down every other minute attempting to votekick anyone who even thinks of capping on hightower.

Papyrus tries to think of a way to get his lovers attention, besides using his tears.

They don't work anymore.

With a shake of his boney fingers and a sharp breath, papryus makes one final attempt to convince sans to just look at him. He says to sans seductively, “You’re really hot when you play TF2..”

Sans turns to glare at him with like the ironic erection. “Suck my dick, papaya."

Papyrus feels a chill crawl down his spine; his body is choked up with emotion, about to cry like a bitch. 'Like that time on that episode of attack on titan, where they go to the basement and find out- oopsies almost spoiled it, sowwy i'm as bad as the 'rumbling' teehe *shakes big fat horse-like belly*.' papyrus thought.

Papyrus, face cummed on by his own tears like a whore, felt a rare brave feeling rising in his chest, decides to then fucking scream like that time when I screamed when Brian died on  
Family Guy and they replaced him with that stupid fucking crack smoking whore fucking dick twisting cunt sucking retard wrangling horse shining shoe riding obtuse rubber goose green moose guava juice giant snake birthday cake large fries chocolate shake italian dog douche vinny.

He realized his mistake almost immediately, beginning to shake the PTSD dance.

ヾ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡ °)ノ♪ (but scared)

Sans turns to the audience with a big shit-eating grin (in fact it already had a speck of shit smeared on his upper lip hmm I wonder how that got there teehee).

"Hehehhehehe i'm not gonna pay him any attention even though he stays with me during my abusive escapades."

The audience laughed at that. And the one who laughed the most was the author Staringback, she laughed like she just heard a joke about a psychopath in a car (I’ll tell you the joke later haha).

By the way

San's's computer was like, really good, it was like um (hold on let me check, sorry teehee I know it's sometimes annoying when the author like, adds these pointless author notes and stuff sorry)  
CPU: Quad-core with hyperthreading; Intel Core i9-6100  
RAM: 2GB  
GPU: Nvidia GeForce GTX 770  
USB: 0.5.

Sans then turns back to his 1080hd monitor, still focusing really hard on getting his direct hit frags, trying to ignore papycunt's moans and groans (ugh).

Even a minute response was enough to make papyrus high with joy, to hear him even speak in his presence. His eyes swell with even more tears, cheeks tinted a bright orange.

He knows he'll never have anyone else, sans tells him this a lot.

Just like Doritos Mountain Blast, a radical combination of your two favorite flavors blended up into an easily accessible crunch bar. It can fit in your purse, your car, your cup, your asshole.

Papyrus, now excited with a misguided joy, leaps towards sans, and like a family cutting the life supply on their cancer ridden 4 year old, he unplugged the PC power cord.

;O <\- me rn

The screen goes dark, and with the heaviest feral rage sans starts throthing at the mouth, semen dripping because he's squeezing in rage so hard that it's going up backwards (ew hahahah)

Papyrus fears what's coming, like usual, and he begins to disassociate into his mind. Thoughts clinging to every little thing he can to end his desperation.

The bare minimum of happiness is all that keeps him standing against sans's reality.

Everyone always leaves him.

He's been on his last leg for a while, and he feels so fucking angry no one was ever there for him.

The people in his life meant to care and were too deep in their own trauma to recognize what the young skeleton needed.

He's not special and that's okay, he never thought he needed to acquire greatness in his life and that's okay.

'I need to be needed

He just wants to be happy.

'I need you'

His happiness depends on another,

'why does the emergence of your better life highlight the lack of mine…'

Papyrus doesn't even know if he's  
thinking of sans anymore.

'Is anybody here with me?'

He's thinking of the people around him, his friends, who don't know how badly their happiness hurts him.

He just wants to be loved and safe. To be special to someone.

'Pay attention to me!'

His friends can be happy

That's okay

His friends can need someone else.

..Why can't he be seen as someone's light?

"Sabs no-why..would you do this to me, please no no..please help!" He gasps out weakly, his knees collapsing to the floor. The fear makes him unable to stand.

"It's not sabs it's sans heheheheh"

Papyrus screams in terror and tries to crawl away, but it's too late...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets a friend

Papyrus cried out in fear as sans boney thicc as Cheetos hands scraped the inside of his pelvis bone.

His cheeto dust was actually flaming hot Cheetos, so when he grabbed his own dick it hurt and it made him more mad so he got angry and started to beat the shit out of papyrus while fucking him.

'Spicy penis. Make me burn.' Papyrus pondered.

Papyrus then got gross cooties 

He couldnt bweathe, the fat white skelton cunt was riding on top of him, cheeto dust billowing out from the fan in the corner of the room, like a cheesy wispy fucking idiot.

Sans never used a condom, because if papyrus could get pregnant, hed just say he accidentally fell that flight of stairs, or he'd look papyrus in the eye as he slowly slid the hanger up his thigh

Today was monday, and papyrus doesnt like mondays

This was like that time in the forest when papyruses daddy was beating him with a stick and papyrus was like ow ow b3o daddy and then I got out my phone and googled r/pcmasterrace because i'm jealous that my younger brother gets a better set than me but i can't help it because i do really bad in school and- 

Papyrus grabbed his big smelly hammer and caved in his own skull. Papyrus shrieked “AI YAI YAI!” at the tippy top of his potato-esc lungs. It was the hottest thing he could imagine, of course his imagination was pretty limited. 

And boy, did papyrus’s little femboy pp get hard, 1 inch hard.

Papyrus feels like a fucking retard same as the fuck out of me me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be a crit kills me to be.

Youre so hot. Can’t wait to see papyrus ;)

Sans grasps papyrus by his graspable hips, tossing the grasped skeleman onto the floor, ppayrus hitting his head on the cum and dorito stained floor.

Papyrus couldnt think anymore, all he could see was a blurry smear of orange cheeto powder and tears streaking down his cheeks.

Sans grasped the struggling skeleman legs and pulled them apart, revealing the soft luscious panties, smelling like piss as papyrus is an idiot.

Sans rips them apart and papyrus duly notes he'll have to go to kmart to buy more. Sans has already brought his fat short ecto dick up tp papyru'ses entrance and then-

Okay readers this is the part of the video where i get to tell you about my new favorite mobile game, raid shadow legends. 

…

Sans pulls out of the dumb whore, dropping papyrus like a really heavy bucket of paint, like one where it hurts your palm and you cant make it to the shelf in time so you gotta just let go for a second before maybe taking your sleeve and wrapping it around your hand and now you can carry it but oopsies looks like you spilled some arent you a bad girl?

Papyrus lays whimpering in fear, unable to use what scraps of his kmart panties are left to cover his used hotdog tunnel, blue raspberry juice leaking from it haha.

"Hey papyrus isn't this like that one time I raped you?  
Hehehhe"

$@n$ wobbles back over to his 200$ gaming chair, situating himself in the pissy bloody shitty gaming chair. He felt his ass on the gaming chair. He felt it a lot. It was probably smelly but papyrus didn't care. Papyrus felt like a girl having her first period.

Feeling disgusted and misused by his brother, like a girl on his period, Papyrus sets out to make his bees knees.

“Hmmm if I was a happy person, where would I be?”

Papyrus looked into his mind’s eye and saw a beautiful waterfall, drizzling with rapeable wildlife. An amazing, no, amazing place that Papyrus could visit whenever he felt a little tingle in his cum engorged brain brain. 

Then, as Moses approached the bush, the bush spoketh thus unto his cunt-like tiny frickin skele-cunt. Moses drives a Q45 for some reason.

“Papyrus, you have seen the way of uh not playing the computer game. So that is good, so you are good”

Papyrus felt a slight sense of joy grooming like boy discovering online chat rooms From the waterfall, a goat-like human-like figure emerges like a late night discord call.

“Asriel! Said Papyrus” "Papyra shouts in a voice crack."

“What are you fucking insane” Wait whos talking at this point 

“I don’t know retard”

Papyrus finally noticed the cracker goat, his fur looked extra baby oil smooth, his abs jutted out (like a 10 pack) and he had the body of a 10 year old (but he’s 120 years old actually it’s okay). 

“While I would not understand the struggles of a poc, I can sense based on today's astrology chart on astrology.com that you are destined to be my little fuck to- I mean destined for great things”

“That's like..” Papyrus says with an ironic hint of sarcasm with a pinch of clever writing and a Family Guy-esc show cutaway.  
I mean I think you guys know already that I like family guy I mean look at my profile picture but um I really wanted to tell you that when I was little my mom tried to kill me.  
I mean sure it's kinda dramatic but it’s what happened, it's then that I realized that I needed a purpose in life and I mean where better to look than in american tv programming and it was when I was watching like adult swim or something like qubo that I saw family guy I mean it was right after king of the hill but bobby definitely didn't relate with me I mean who would wanna relate with a fat kid LOL anyways I remember the episode it was the episode when bian dies and that's the only ever episode I've watched and since that day i've been obsessed with brain from family guy I saw him in my toothbrush I saw him when I touch myself his little red rocket bursting with spaghetti and I mean sorry if i'm getting too personal it's a personal subject I mean you can expect everything on the internet to be disconnected and empty also uh did I mention brian from family guy his luscious poc lips and black power nose I love him so much I once imagined that I was on family guy and all i got to do was make out with brian and I got to spit in megs face because shes a whoere but dont tell her I said that I mean it's not like brian would care I love brian from family guy bain from family guy is my favorite character I once ate bran flakes and they reminded me of brian from family guy I love him I mean im sure im briawn love him family guy from family guy brian guy from love him guy him love frian brian bran fran guy. 

Papyrus queer eyed for the straight guy.

It was then that Asriel bestowed upon him a great gift.

"I will bestow upon you… a great gift” Asriel said bestowingly, like how one may bestow a great gift.

Asriel pointed one long sticky brown poc finger unto Papyrus. Papyrus felt a great surge within him, a feeling of overwhelming power. He saw the beginning, the end, and all there was between. 

Eons passed within Papyrus’s mind, he witnessed god, experienced ass eating, grew old, and realized the fact that we're all one conscious being experimenting with itself subjectively, life has no meaning and we're the imagination of ourselves.

“Video games… I realize that I.. don’t like video games” Papyrus realized.

“Yes… I’m glad you… realized that” Azreel said in a very impatient manner. "I have to leave now anyway, stay tuned folks."

"Wait can I get your discord tag?" Papyrus whimpered  
“Yeah its AzzReaL_XXX” Azriel spake

"Wait what's the numbe-” Paperp moke

But by that point, the dream faded, and Azreealel was gone.

Papyrus came back to reality with a jolt and a whip and a clash and a bang and an out of tune kazoo. Papayapa hahaaha thats funny Papayapa hahaaha. Anyways Papyrus sat on this revelation for a while. This dream.

Who was asriel? Has he seen him before, and if so, when?


	3. chapter,..

A few days had passed since the last, sabs incident.. Things were going fine for now, well as fine as they could be. Papyrus was confused the first day he had awoken from his drem, 'wan'st it may just a minute ago???' Usuvdhuudu oops sorry teehee dropped my phone.

Anyway, paparous had continued to ponder over his strange dream featuring azriel, whome has provided him with a social security card (it ends in 0411) and his discord tag.

Papyri had been englightened to understand his own hatred for video games, and Jerma. He knew he needrd to get to the trooth. While he had wanted to avoid touching such a feature, he crept into sabs room while he was sleeping, careful not to disturb the idiot. He sat down and llogged onto his discord. His username was Papypoopy4u#1686, and he had no say in this name of course.

He clicked the add friend button and typed in the tag god had shown him in his dream. Just when he had thought the coast was clear dipshit fucker sabs had to wake up. But then... “WHY ARE YOY TOUCHIBG MY PC, DID U KNOW THAT I HAVE IT IN MY ROOM CAUSE U ARENT AWAKE ALL NIGHT LIKE I AM?” sans bellowed. “Bro why can I hear sans? Is your pp sans? Sans from bonetoursel?? Sans?” Ppayrous asked,,,.... Papeepoo saw the rage fill sabs giant cock (it literally got bigger LOL)and booked it, throwing down his stickies and doing a kickaasss rollout that made suire even b4nny was jealous..

HE ran out side, and knew he was safe as sabs can only move at 1 mile per houre and he is dumbn and slow and….. Paproe felt a wave of emotions hit him again. Azriel….. Who assirel???? I miss axriel.. Papore thought sadly, sighing as his nose tickled in the cold.. Papyrus made his way down the road from his house, sad that it was winter now also.

It was easier to run away from sabs when he wasn’t restricted by bad weather.. Mayboo he should go to a cofffe shop to warm up hmmmm... Great idea papryuis, payparu thouht.!!! Soon he found himself at the doorsterp of the classic burger joint that all monsters knew and love, grubz.

Grubz was run by grubgrilly, dubbed, grubz; a man made of fire, and kind of fine if youre asking me- i mean papryro. He made good grubz ;) Poopoopeepee rous didn’t meet the stares of the occupants in the building as he entered. He had never talked about his personal life with sans, and he could tell that the usual regulars of the joint were beginning to become worried for papyrus, as he had lost his usual spark and royal guard nature.

Now he was a stupid dumb husk. Idiot.

“PSHSHSHHHHH SHSH -PFFHFHSHS SHSSHSSS” asked grubz. I mean he’s fucking made of fire how the hell is he gonna talk. “Yeah… the usual haha.” replied sans i mean papyrus as he slid onto a nice stool. While papyrus waited for his order of spaghetti and hard whiskey, he pulled out his phone.

Oh yeah idiot you had a fucking phone the whol time>!!1 He slowly downloaded discord quickly, through google play store, and logged into his account.... 

Now we wait he supposes... He began checking his ifunny account.

He always wishes he could get into hot, and then maybe hed get all the bitches…

but then.. wait... right on the front page!!!.11

Wait a minute.. ..NO!!!! PAPYRUIS SCREAMED LIKE THAT TIKME BRIAN FROM SANS DIED WAIT I MEAN FAMILY GUY I ACTUALLY DIDNT MEAN TO TYUPE THAT I AM A FUCKING IDIDOT like that time sans die111d ugh i hate family guy killed asnas no no no Noniono!! Ppayrus ran out of the grubz like an idiot!!

How did the news spread so quickly???? He was only home like a few paragraphs ago… What was going on :(.. …..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppayruos smiled. It was the end of the chapter for now. Thank fucking god.

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternate chappy 1)  
>  _______ GOD POV :D ________  
> It was a bright sunny freakin’ day. I was eatin like a sanmish or sommin and I said “Uhhh WTF?” Of course I said that because I saw Sans playing a video game and it was Team Fortress 2 and I was like “Woah sans I love that game” and of course he didn’t hear me I mean no one does. I mean I’m god I said to myself in like a sweet freakin accent that god would have hahaha. WOAH TWO SKELETONS HAVING SEX LIKE FREAKY DEAKY.


End file.
